


hawesome's half-baked ideas special

by hawesome_writes_poorly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, back again ain ain, guess who's back back back, i mean i have lots of ideas and idk what y'all like, i really wanna write something new, so enjoy, so please take this meek offering, sorry i haven't been here a lot dude, tbh i don't like 'fics' like this but....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawesome_writes_poorly/pseuds/hawesome_writes_poorly
Summary: collection of hawesome's ideas (either from dreams, or unfinished works). expect excerpts with bad grammar - due to the nature of these hahaconsider leaving comments to let me know which fics y'all are interested in! i want to write more, and what better time than now?





	1. Receptionist Yuuri & Disheveled Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going through my dream notes in my phone, and there's one where I remember Yuuri working as a receptionist in NYC, & Victor is applying for a job where he works. Victor's put off by the beautiful male voice over the phone, and nearly trips when he sees Yuuri. More world-building notes are at the end.
> 
> OK here I go...and dang, I made Yuuri seem rude here lol

Victor Nikiforov was running in a very unprofessional way up the stairs. This was his big chance to make it up top with the country’s leading luxury pod designer experts. He knew that this interview was the only one he knew of to actually have a waiting list for it. Today was just bad luck for him. He spilled coffee on his white button up, forcing him to change. Makkachin wasn’t very cooperative either, and whined relentlessly for Victor to take him for a walk for awhile. Victor nearly forgot his resume disk, and the usually community pod he would have taken was out of service, so victor was forced to take a pricier self pod who’s driver nearly cheated Victor his money.

Victor sighed as he stopped in front of the platform’s entrance, pressing a gold button to summon it. He felt the most awkward he had felt in a long time as he shoved himself into the packed space, trying to catch his breath as quietly as possible. He was the last one out, his business occurring on the top floor of the dammed too-tall building. Fortunately Victor had asked where exactly he would have to report to three weeks ago. Pass the main desk, take a left, room 1129. He wouldn’t forget it, he possibly couldn’t.

When the platform opened, he took long strides towards the main desk, aiming to pass it to the left hallway. He froze when he heard, “Legends and Gold, Katsuki speaking.” That voice he heard that three weeks ago. Was it possible to fall in love with a voice within a single phone call? His mind echoed with the instructions from the same voice week’s ago: _‘Pass the main desk, take a left…’_

***************************

Victor had never felt more foolish in his life, blushing at the soft yet rich voice dripping out of the receiver when he answered his ringing phone. “Good afternoon, this is Legends and Gold calling. May I speak with a Victor Nikiforov?” My god, he didn’t know his own name would sound so beautiful in any other accent than his Russian. What accent _was_ that? He dryly swallowed, finding his voice when he answered, “This is he.” A small pleased noise quickly passed before the man on the other end resumed. “Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov. I understand that you have a scheduled interview at our office at in New York City, in about a month’s time. You have received the e-disk we have sent, Mr. Nikiforov?”

Victor had to muster all control over his voice as the alluring one went on. “Y-yes, yes I do. Let me open it quick.” He scrambled his arm around his messy desk to his disk beam before the voice remarked with a smile in it, “It’s not necessary to have it open, Mr. Nikiforov. I just needed to verify that you received the e-disk.” Oh. He felt even more of an idiot now, how did this voice even exist, let alone cause Victor to act so stupid? As the voice continued on, Victor tried his very best to stay focused at the voice flowed effortlessly into his ear, as he miraculously maintained conversation.

Finally, the man concluded, “Do you have any other questions, Mr. Nikiforov?” He stumbled over his words before sheepishly admitting, “Ah, I-I actually do…could you tell me which room I’m supposed to report in?” Victor’s heart drowned as the voice replied happily, “Of course, Mr. Nikiforov. It’s simple, all you have to do is pass the main desk once you’re off the platform, then take a left towards the hall, and your interview is in room 1129. Do you have any other questions?” Victor stuttered a reply, “No I-I don’t. Have a good day, uh Mr…?”

 

“Oh. My apologies, Mr. Nikiforov, I haven’t even introduced myself. This is Katsuki Yuuri, secretary at Legends and Gold. Is there any other questions you have?” Victor’s head inconveniently chose to spin at that moment, and poor Victor could only mumble, “I don’t.” There was a brief pause, and the voice named Katsuki asked, “I’m sorry Mr. Nikiforov?” Victor made a slightly conscious effort to recover, clearing his throat before enunciating, “I don’t Mr. Yuuri.” He heard a light chuckle, and it made Victor’s heart leap. His head was in the clouds for a while before the man cleared his throat.

“Um, pardon me, Mr. Nikiforov, but Katsuki is my surname, since I am Japanese,” said the voice, tinged with amusement. And then Victor’s heart sunk as his face grew war. A painfully awkward silence stretched between them before Victor scrambled his words. “I-I’m-er-terribly sorry, Mr. Katsuki!” Yuuri lightly chuckles before answering, “It’s honestly fine, Mr. Nikiforov. To be honest, that’s happened to me many times than I can count.” Another noise of confirmation was what Victor heard before “Ok, then, you’re all set! Remember to come in two weeks time, and report to room 1129. Have a good day Mr. Nikiforov.” “You too,” he replied in a small voice before the call disconnected.

Victor knew that he had it bad, and he didn’t even know what the man looked like, for Christ’s sake!

***************************

Victor could only silently beg his legs to function, but his eyes was glued to a standing brunette behind the white and gold large counter that must be the main desk. Victor was sure that he was shorter than he, but it was painfully evident that his shoulders were broader of the two. It was unfair how he made a simple light blue dress shirt look good, a little tight with its sleeves rolled up and paired with a simple black tie. His hair was handsomely slicked back to compensate for the large pair of glasses that framed his gorgeous dark eyes. He was clearly invested in his receiver conversation, but Victor couldn’t make out a single work the man said, his mind only screaming like a hysterical fanboy, “That’s him! That must be Yuuri!”

Victor felt a hand lay on his shoulders, and he looked up at a blond man with smaller glasses. He asked Victor in a playful voice, “You must be the stuttering Mr. Nikiforov, right?” Victor shoved all embarrassment aside and calmly replied with a smile at his old friend, “Now how did you know that?”

Chris was actually the one who convinced Victor to change entire countries just for this interview. Victor nearly painfully knew that if it wasn’t for him, he would have never have had a slim chance to be interviewed.

Chris gave a chuckle and replied, “Well, I also have the pleasure to screen potential employees’ initial phone calls. You know, to quickly weed out the bad ones,” he winked darkly as Victor felt a little uneasy. “Oh, don’t act so surprised, Victor. Didn’t your old job do that too?” Victor halfheartedly shook his head as the words began to sink in, to his embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this AU is kinda futuristic, where pods are kinda like those unmanned cars that's talked about nowadays - but in the skies! In this fic, the luxury pods mentioned are unmanned, spacious, and some even have neat fridges & mini-stoves! The community pod Victor's forced to take does have a human 'attendant,' and is pretty much like a city bus. Obviously, the platforms are just fancy & open elevators (I actually might sketch this part out; my brain thinks it looks cool at Legends and Gold), and disks & disk beams are kind of similar to what papers/USBs & computers are like.
> 
> When I later thought about it, I figured that I could work out a smut scene that's like a *flash-forward* kinda thing, with Victor and Yuuri maintaining a relationship, but *shrugs*


	2. Omega over Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was one that I came up with back when I was in discord (i'm so sorry imona, forgive me and let me back in...), and this is an O/A/B fic in which Omegas have total control over the world, basically. My notes (& some saved screenshots) are pretty much this summary (more notes at the end):
> 
> Once upon a time, Alphas ruled the world for centuries. Then the Great Omega Revolution happened. Nowadays, the roles have flipped; with Alphas treated poorly, and Omegas claiming the highest tier of the world’s hierarchy. Victor Nikiforov resents the Betas hired to kidnap him by his father’s Omegan boss. Victor was only 8 when he was taken from his family to serve the Katsukis all the way in Japan. After 20 years, Aid Leader Victor wants his revenge, but nothing can prepare him for His Elegance’s charms.

 

Victor always woke up these days long before the rooster crowed, needing to start breakfast with his fellow Alphas. He retrieved his Aid Leader’s uniform, which were simple black slacks with matching shoes, a white dress shirt, a gray vest, and an ascot tie the color of the Manor’s, a dark teal. He also put his pocket watch in his slack’s left pocket, which was a gift from the former Aid Leader Feltsman. After a quick look in the mirror and placing a kiss on the picture he stowed away, he would head out of his quarters.

Down the hall of the Aid’s West quarters he went, ringing the bells that were mounted beside each door. Eventually he arrived at the Manor’s kitchen, and waited for the Aids to finish getting ready to start preparing the breakfast. He started setting up the utensils, placing bowls here and there, along with mixers, spatulas, and whisks. He went into the large refrigerator, and gathered every ingredient that was required; he set them down on the long table that was in the front of the spacious kitchen. Finally, he wrote that morning’s menu on the whiteboard that was on the front wall of the kitchen. When the first of the Alpha Aids trickled in, he would take his leave, heading to the East quarters to check up on the other Aids.

Aid Leaders usually were rotated every 10 years, but Yakov was the exception, having worked at the Manor for well over 30 years. He was the one who had trained Victor when the younger Alpha was 16. Victor had unknowingly showed Yakov that he had the rare ability to keep his calm in a steady manner, despite his inner Alpha raging to rebel and fight. It was a common thing that happened to Aids before they were conditioned; they would have their almost too-frequent moments, and would often snarl and fight one another for dominance, losing their minds to their instinctual pheromones. (Victor still needed at least minimal conditioning, despite his calm disposition.)

Thus, Yakov gave Victor his training for 4 long years, and when he deemed Victor ready, Yakov gave him his title of Aid Leader, and left the Manor. However, before he had left, he gave Victor his departing gift of the silver pocket watch (a gift passed down to each Aid Leader for generations), as well as some guidance:  
  
_“Vitya, you need to remember this when I’m far from this place - if you still seek solace for being forced to come here, at least win the Omegas’ favor by abiding to their standard first. That way, one day you can ask for a visit rather than fight them and risk death.”_

Victor never forgot those words, but it still was proving harder and harder to follow Yakov’s advice each year. It had been 7 years since then, and his heart still raged with the unfairness of it all. He felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere with his position, and his patience was slowly trickling day by day. He felt the heavy pocket watch in his left hand, and felt both guilt and edginess, as he arrived at the East quarters.

There was a certain young Alpha Victor had taken in interest in training for Aid Leader himself, and their disposition reminded Victor of his own when he was the same age. Carefully, with help from his Leader’s assistant (who lived in and maintained the East quarters), he would keep tabs on Yuri’s progress with his daily work, everything from his punctuality with time, to the way he maintained his inner Alpha from coming out. The few times Victor did sit down and talk with Yuri, he was stunned that the crass boy who sat across him, was the same boy who was very polite with the Katsukis.

Victor knocked on the hall’s door, and Assistant Giacometti opened it with a sleepy smile. “Ah, good morning, Victor. Have you come to only check on your entrusted Yuri today?”

“While that is the case, Chris, I also wish to speak to you concerning tonight’s dinner for His Elegance’s welcome,” Victor replied, as he let himself in.

“That most certainly is important business,” Chris answered, as he begun preparing their coffee. “As you’re obviously aware, this is the first time His Elegance will have visited this estate in a significant amount of time. In that regard, then, we need to prepare for more than a mere dinner. Shall we continue this conversation during the Aids’ lunchtime?” The coffeemaker’s enhanced properties allowed a very short time for the coffee to brew and drip, allowing Chris to serve Victor his cup, along with the respective fixings and some muffins.

“Of course we can, Chris,” Victor affirmed, stirring the teaspoon of sugar in his coffee. “In the meantime, can I speak with Yuri for a short while now? I must tell him something especially important before the rest of the Aids start their duties.”

“Certainly, Victor. Let me go fetch him.” Chris stood up, but Victor reached for his arm, and settled Chris back down into his seat.

“Hey now, Chris, you don’t have to act so brash right away!” Victor chuckled, “You haven’t even started your coffee, and I haven’t finished mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I need to make a note that Yuuri's parents, not Yuuri himself, is responsible for the kidnapping of Victor. I'm pretty sure Hiroko & Toshiya just needed more servants for their expanding Katsuki Manor back in the day, and didn't know better. Knowing them, they were probably like, "Just find us some more servants please," or something like that to their Beta employees. I did make this AU waaay harsh lol
> 
> I had more ideas for this AU - by the time Victor is 28 & is close to beginning his plans for revenge, Yuuri's 24. Hiroko & Toshiya aren't Omegas (Hiroko, Beta; Toshiya, Alpha), but when Yuuri was born & declared Omega (Mari was born a Beta), they 'inherited' the Katsuki Manor from a distant Omaga relative who was butt old & had the title of Elegance. I say 'inherited,' because in this AU, Betas are still the median class, while Alphas are completely switched with Omegas - who have the most advantages after the Revolution. Therefore, baby Yuuri had the legal right to the entire Manor & title, and his parents just acted as the 'holders' until he became 20 (told you this AU was harsh lol).
> 
> With the relative, Hiroko & Toshiya worked hard throughout Yuuri's childhood to restore the Manor to its former glory - right until Yuuri became of age to inherit both the Manor and the title. I don't think Mari would have cared either way, since she's a Beta. Ofc this AU would end up with Victor in Yuuri's arms


	3. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor knew he was supposed to be just as disgusted as his mother, but he couldn’t find the heart to. Seeing the boy reminded him of something & someone. Those eyes – nearly-impossible, with the glow of the amber, mixed with gold like honey mixed in tea. Like Father’s locket. That hair – the raven black strands which was shared with someone very dear. Like his doll.
> 
> Like his Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm sorry it's been awhile, but my muse has been starving for a long time - I couldn't really write for a while. This randomly popped up in my head while I was eating soup today lol. I hope you enjoy, & let me know if this AU is something worth expanding on! It would be fun to explore this world a bit! Not beta'd, so please don't be too harsh.

Victor wanted to die right now, but it wouldn’t make for a good way to go –  if given the choice, he would rather go somewhere much nicer than the stuffy sitting room of his mother’s estate. It was the monthly Sympathy Dinner, and it was also his mother’s turn to host it. Victor hated them so much; it was the time for the rich & powerful around him to scoff at the poorest peoples’ ways of life. Sure, it was a huge charity ‘event’ meant for them to recognize the poor’s plights, but it was, in actuality, a chance to show off what monetary advancements were made since the last one. Victor wondered sometimes how many people besides himself were aware how revolting this kind of behavior was. Then again, he always didn’t seem to fit in in general.

“Victor!” his mother gleefully called out, “You’ve got to meet this wonderful young lady! Brianne, this is my Victor. Victor, this is Brianne, the daughter of Mr. Stragenheimer, who owns all the clock factories in Aria!” Victor could only bite back a groan as he kissed the girl’s hand. Another thing he hated about these Sympathy Dinners – his mother’s incessant bartering, in hopes that he produce a child (ideally, a son) for her to fuss over, and who would hopefully join the legacy of his family’s name. For the thousandth time, Victor envied Chris – he somehow got away from this ridiculousness, and the last Victor heard he had ran away to France, happily eating all the dammed French cuisine he wanted with no consequence.

Victor decided that he may as well find Georgi – without him, Victor was stuck with this little blond stuck-up who looked at Victor like he was her next meal. As politely as he could muster, he excused himself and looked around the various crowds. Georgi stood alone by the piano, looking as bored as possible. “Hello, Georgi, my good friend,” Victor smiled, extending his hand.

“Hello, Victor,” Georgi sighed, as he shook Victor’s hand. “I’m already wondering what’s on the menu today. Do you have any clue?”

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Victor replied. “The only thing I remember is that for desert we have – “

“Nothing!” Georgi said with Victor simultaneously, and he laughed loudly while Victor gave a weak chuckle.

“Honestly, I hate Sympathy Dinners,” Georgi grumbled. “All we ever get is shitty fish, bread with soup, or some vile cuts of meat. I don’t see the appeal anymore. There’s even nothing interesting worth talking about during these dinners.”

Victor chuckled, “Well, Georgi, I assume that you’re feeling that way only because the Countess turned you down for a thousandth time. Honestly, you don’t know when to quit, hmm?”

Georgi scoffed, and placed his hand on his heart. “Anya had no right to turn me down – me, the nephew of a well-esteemed Earl!”

“An Earl who’s been twice-separated from his well-esteemed family,” Victor mocked with a sly smile.

“Oh, shut up, Victor.”

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~** _

It was Georgi who noticed him first. “Hey, Victor, do you recognize that boy over there? The one in the terrible brown jacket, with the glasses. He’s in the corner, by the painting.”

Victor lifted his head from his glass of water, and looked longer that what was probably acceptable. “No, I don’t. But why can’t I shake the feeling that he looks familiar?”

Brown eyes met cyan briefly, then the boy gave a polite smile and a small wave. Victor nodded his head in the boy’s direction, who started walking towards Victor.

 _“Shit,”_ Victor thought. _”He’s coming this way.”_ He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone else besides his mother  & Georgi, but it was too late.

“Good evening, Mr. Nikiforov. How are you tonight?” the dark-haired boy asked as he fixed his glasses with his left hand; the right in the pocket of his suit pants.

“I’m doing fine, sir. What can I help you with today?”

To Victor’s horror, the boy took out a pad of paper and a small pencil. “I’m with Stammi Vicino, and I’m doing a story on these controversial ‘Sympathy Dinners.’ It’s been rumored that they’ve been going on a long time, with your mother being a long-supporting figure in these dinners. My sources tell me you have mixed feelings about them – is this true? Many of the workers of your mother’s factory feel disgraced, and it would really mean a lot to them if you feel the same way.”

Victor was extremely put off by the sudden development. “I – I think…”

“VITYA! GET AWAY FROM THAT BOY!” Guests stopped chatting, the piano stopped playing, and the estate became quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Victor’s mother stormed right into the boy, and glared.

Victor – none of the guests, in fact – could ever guess what happened next.

“Good evening, Mrs. Nikiforov, Stammi Vicino. How is the working conditions of your late husband’s diamond factory, and are you aware of how its workers feel about you and your so-called ‘Sympathy Dinners’?”

The entire house was silent. Victor’s mother was absolutely seething as she stared bullets at the plain boy; pad & pencil still in his hands. The boy in question was very collected, despite her giving him a rancid stare in close circumference to his calm face.

“Get out, you mangy reporter!” she bellowed, and the guards were quick to take the boy into their custody. “How you even got here I have no idea, but I do know that the next time you try to infiltrate the Nikiforov house ever again, I can personally have the chief of the police send you straight to jail for many years!” The shocked & amused guests excitedly chattered as they witnessed the guards’ dragging the boy; with no mercy for his meager belongings tumbling from his small pockets to the ground.

Victor knew he was supposed to be just as disgusted as his mother, but he couldn’t find the heart to. Seeing the boy reminded him of something & someone. Those eyes – nearly-impossible, with the glow of the amber, mixed with gold like honey mixed in tea. Like Father’s locket. That hair – the raven black strands which was shared with someone very dear. Like his doll.

Like his Yuuri.

**_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_ **

Victor was always a happy child – in that whatever his young & eager cyan eyes fancied, his father would always indulge him. To his mother’s dismay, Victor was also a very affectionate child, and didn’t hesitate to freely give either parent an enormous hug in public. Looking back, Victor didn’t realize how sad it always was the actions that usually followed – his Otets would share the same amount of affection, while his Mama would be quick to brush him off, embarrassed. Victor also shared his father’s sense of morality – he remembered the times when he would go walking with him after their weekly teas in downtown Aria. Victor would have in tow a big cookie, a stuffed teddy bear, or some other trivial treat that caught his eye. And his father always made sure he carried plenty of change – so he may distribute them to any beggars they found on their way back. Victor didn’t understand; why would his father waste good money like that? Victor learned a powerful lesson the day he voiced his concern – he learned to help the needy as much as he could, whenever he could. His mother would never understand – she always complained when she didn’t hear the jingle of the coins when they arrived home.

Victor remembered the fights – it always wasn’t a good day whenever his parents started theirs with their shouting matches across the house. He didn’t understand what they were always about – he asked his father, but he never asked again when he saw the despair in his father’s joyful eyes. His mother didn’t help; she would angrily change the subject or distract Victor successfully. However, Victor also remembered the day his father gave him one out of two gifts he cherished most: the quaint, porcelain boy doll with such intricate features. Victor would love to trace the doll’s soft dark hair and its delicately painted lips. The doll’s features reminded him of the stories about Asia in his books, and out of all the (admittedly) few names Victor remembered from them, he named the doll Yuuri. He always thought that it was such a beautiful name. Of course, his parents fought later that day, but the doll proved to be Victor’s saving grace – he played with it throughout the afternoon into his bedtime, with no concern over his parents.

Victor also remembered his friends – Chris was a little rascal who was a highly successful cookie thief, and Georgi always came up with new & exciting games to play, or have absorbing & thrilling stories to tell. Victor truly cherished the times they would come over, or those times when the three would always meet at their secret spot. When he showed them the doll, both boys cooed enviously, and Victor asked that the doll remain a secret. And so, Yuuri would always join the group of boys, the smiling face always attentive to Georgi’s stories.

One early morning, when Victor was 16, he saw his father load one of his cars with his leather suitcases. Worried, he rushed to his father, and asked where he was going. His father grew quiet for a long time, then he reached into the backseat of the car. He presented Victor a small box that had a blue bow, and told him to open it. Curious, Victor opened it to find a locket – his second cherished gift. Victor opened the locket, and was surprised to find a tiny portrait of a handsome man, along with his father’s own. Victor’s father told him that he was joining the man in the locket, and told Victor to never show it to his mother. Victor understood the seriousness of the matter – by that point, he was old enough to figure out the true nature of his parents’ fights, and the constant reminders from his mother to find a girl told Victor enough. Victor felt immediate relief when he was given the locket, because sometimes he found himself often looking at Chris the way Georgi would at girls. The only saving grace was that Chris often felt the same way, until Chris had to marry a girl his age that was arranged for him at his birth.

Five days before he was to turn 20, both Victor and his mother learned through the neighborhood’s grapevine that his father had died – a freak accident that should have never happened. As a result, Victor’s mother inherited his father’s numerous assets without batting an eye, and Victor wept bitterly in his room alone with Yuuri and the locket, for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that the setting is pretty vague - originally, I thought maybe during the late 1800s, but I realized that this could fit pretty much anywhere.


End file.
